Judas
by FirinMahLazor
Summary: Songfiction about the Malfoys - Judas by Lady Gaga Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

_When he calls to me, I am ready__  
><em>_I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs_

Narcissa awoke that morning, in a state of calm. For a few moments, she lay still, not quite awake yet. Her blank mind however, slowly came into focus, and she rolled over, feeling the weight of her husband next to her and suddenly she was no longer Narcissa, she was Mrs Malfoy once again. Her hand brushed his, and he shifted slightly in his sleep, drawing her closer to him.

___Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain__  
><em>_Even after three times he betrays me_

She swung her legs out of the four poster bed, wrapping herself in an emerald green dressing gown, and padding gown stairs silently in bare feet. She waved her want at the kettle, which began to boil, and slowly prepared her husband's morning cup of tea. She took a crumpled scrap of paper out of her pocket, and quietly stared at it in the early morning light. __

_Ah-ah-ahhh-ow uh uh o__  
><em>_Ah-ah-ahhh-ow uh uh o__  
><em>_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down__  
><em>_Ah-ah-ahhh-ow uh uh o__  
><em>_Ah-ah-ahhh-ow uh uh o__  
><em>_A king with no crown, king with no crown__  
><em>

The paper held a photo, of a man and woman, who looked very much like they did, only younger, with no tattoos on their wrists. The woman ran a hand over her swollen belly proudly, showing off her baby bump to the camera. The man laughed, and put one arm over her shoulder.

___I'm just a Holy fool__  
><em>_Oh, baby, it's so cruel__  
><em>_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby__  
><em>_I'm just a Holy fool__  
><em>_Oh, baby, it's so cruel__  
><em>_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

She stirred the tea absent mindly, thinking of the few short years they had spend together, happy and peaceful, until her husband had decided the Death Eaters had better prospects. Mrs Malfoy had been told to stay silent. She no longer had a decision. __

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as__  
><em>

She took the cup of tea upstairs, and set it carefully on the bedside table, next to her husband.

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

Carefully, she smoothed down a clean set of robes for him, and set them on a chair, at the other end of their room.__

_Judas Juda-ah-ah, Judas Juda-ah-ah, Judas Juda-ah-ah, Judas GaGa___

_I couldn't love a man so purely__  
><em>_Even prophets forgave his crooked way_

Silently, Mrs Malfoy slipped into the large, cold bathroom, and turned the taps on the bath. Another photo lay tucked in a gap between the bath and the wall. Another scrap of old faded paper.

___I've learned love is like a brick, you can__  
><em>_Build a house or sink a dead body_

Another version of the younger couple stood in a crowd of men, all with their hoods drawn up and cloaks surrounding them. Only one person had her hood down, a woman with long, straggly black hair, held her hands around her sister onto the taught skin of her stomach. She grinned wildly, her sister more subdued. Beside them, both of the two women's husbands waved tiredly to the camera.

Part le first. Too tired to keep writing. Brain no work no more. Part le second will come tomorrow. You like? Tell me and I will love you. Az x


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm just a Holy fool _

_Oh, baby, it's so cruel _

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby _

She dropped her dressing gown from her shoulders and stepped into the bath. She drew her knees up to her chest, and stared down as the water lapped at her sides.

_I'm just a Holy fool _

_Oh, baby, it's so cruel _

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby _

So many times had she thought of the possibilities of running away, during the first war. The possibility for freedom for her and her son. Free from the terror of the Dark Lord, a place where she could no longer be bullied by love into following a man who she hated.

_Woah woah woah woah woah _

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as _

Slowly, methodically, she poured water over her hair and arms.

_Woah woah woah woah woah _

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as _

She crossed back through the bedroom, in a long black and green dress. In the kitchen, Shh waved her wand at the stove, and a pan full of porridge started to bubble.

_Ew! _

_In the most Biblical sense, _

_I am beyond repentance _

_Fame hooker, prostitute wench vomits her mind _

She took out a photo from behind the stove, a few small burns around the edges. It showed Narcissa with a small boy sat on her hip, a tuft of white blond hair on his head. Only the Woman and child shared the photo, her husband was away, attending to the needs of his master. The woman looked so tired, and there were tear tracks on her cheeks. The tiny boy sniffled and tried to hide behing his mother.

_But in the cultural sense _

_I just speak in future tense _

_Judas, kiss me if offenced, _

_Or wear ear condom next time _

There was a bandage around the womans left forearm, hiding the ugly mark on her skin. She was sat in a small, dingy hotel room, far away from her home. She had wanted her child to be safe, for just a few months...

_I wanna love you, _

_But something's pulling me away from you _

_Jesus is my virtue, _

_And Judas is the demon I cling to _

Another photo, woman and child, the madonna and son, far away in hiding. The little boy stood in front of his mother, gripping her hands, staring up at the camera.

_I cling to _

_[Chorus] _

_I'm just a Holy fool _

_Oh, baby, it's so cruel _

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby _

_I'm just a Holy fool _

_Oh, baby, it's so cruel _

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby _

As her husband came down stairs, she put his breakfast in front of him, leaving the room with out a word. Finally, one photo was left, on the mantelpiece of the drawing room. Man and Wife stood together, in a group of people all wearing black cloaks once more. The boy was absent, being too young. Across the womans cheek was a wide bruise, and yet still, she clung to her husbands hand.

_Woah woah woah woah woah _

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as _

_Woah woah woah woah woah _

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as _

_Judas Juda-ah-ah, Judas Juda-ah-ah, Judas Juda-ah-ah, Judas GaGa_


End file.
